The Devil's Advocate: Kevin's Choice
by Puddin
Summary: Kevin finally listens to his conscience after being given a second chance...but will it stay that way?
1. Kevin's Conscience

Okay peeps, first off, I don't own the characters or nuttin like that so don't sue me! :P  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kevin Lomax walks down the stairs holding his wife's hand. Maryanne looks at Kevin and noticed something was troubling him. She clutched his hand tighter. "Baby? What's wrong?" asked Maryanne as she takes the last step and walks beside Kevin. He looks at her still with a look of discomfort. "Nothing...nothing's wrong." Maryanne smiles at him. "Is this about your disbarment?" she asked still with that smile she gets. Kevin looks down knowing that wasn't problem but he nodded his head anyway. "Well, don't worry about it because you know what Larry said. He just has to call you in the morning." she said with a comforting smile on her face. Kevin smiled back then nods. He held her hand tighter as they walked out the door. Kevin and Maryanne didn't notice John Milton standing by the door as they walked out. John let them pass then began walking a couple feet behind them. Kevin looked back for a split second only to see a man walking behind them but he turned away too quickly to actually see who it was. Kevin had recognized the figure so he stopped. "What's wrong?" Maryanne asked as she looked at her husband stop. Kevin looked back again, the man was gone. Kevin looked back at Maryanne. "Hon? You ok?" she asked with a concerned look. Kevin shrugged then continued to walk with his wife. "Yeah...I'm fine...I thought I saw somebody." he replied. "Oh...okay." Maryanne said still concerned. Kevin thought about it for a minute. "Nah...I couldn't been him." he said out loud. Maryanne looked at him once more. "What?" Kevin realized he was thinking out loud. "Oh, nothing." he replied. He's acting kind of strange lately...what's the matter? Maryanne thought to herself. She decided not to worry about it and she let it pass.  
  
The next day, Kevin walked out of Larry's office. "Now, Larry, don't fuck this up for me now...I've got enough on my mind." Kevin said as he walked sluggishly out of Larry's office. Larry clicked his tongue, "Don't worry about a thing, Kevin. I have it all straightened out fer ya." he said all perky. "Wish me luck today. I'm about to have my balls ripped off by the judge." Kevin said as he fixed his tie. "Bullshit! The way I got this story fixed up, all he can do is cancel your disbarment." Larry exclaimed. "Let's hope so." Kevin replied. Larry smiled. "Why'd you do it anyway?" Larry asked not really sure himself. Kevin sighed then thought he might as well tell somebody. "You might think this is fucking crazy but--" Kevin thought...and thought...and thought. "Yeah?" Larry asked waiting for him to finish. Kevin scratched his head. "You know what? I don't even remember." he said still thinking. Larry laughed, "You got a really fucked up head, you know that? Gettys is gonna kill ya. Ha ha." he laughed. "Yeah, well. It was his own fault he was caught jerking off in the court room." Kevin said under his breath. "What?" Larry asked not quite hearing him. Kevin looked at him. "Nothing...wish me luck." Kevin said walking down the hall. Larry clicked his tongue as he watched Kevin turn the corner.  
  
Kevin looked at the judge's door, sighed then knocked. "Come in." Kevin heard a voice from outside the door. "Your honor?" Kevin said as he looked at the judge sitting at his desk. "Mr. Lomax. Come, sit." the judge said as he looked up at Kevin. Kevin took a deep breath and walked in the room slowly. He reached the desk and sat in a chair in front of the desk. The judge stared at him for a second with a disgusted look on his face. "Now...Mr. Lomax, you know that this is an outrageous surprise and certain consequences follow this action?" he said with his arms folded. "I do, your honor." Kevin said looking his straight in the eye. "Then please tell me, why would you commit such an action?" Kevin then again thought about any pass events but he couldn't remember. "I'm not sure, sir." he said finally. The judge looked at him. "Hmm." he said with a certain view suspicion in his eyes. "Now I do read that you had a certain crisis of conscience. Is that true?" he said after putting his glasses on. Kevin was nervous at this point because he didn't want to lose his job for something he can't even remember. "Um..." he hesitated, "Yes sir." he said finally. "Mr. Lomax, this is a very serious case. I'm sure you are aware of that. Now I'm still on the question of why." he replied. Kevin sighed. "I'm not sure why, sir. It just seems that Mr. Gettys is forcing me to win for him. Something just tells me he's guilty, your honor." Kevin said finally. The judge chuckled to himself. "Okay, Mr. Lomax. I'm gonna give you a second chance. I will cancel your disbarment hearing. But, Mr. Lomax, if you ever try something like this again, I will make sure you don't work for another firm in this Universe. Now, is that understood?" he said firmly. Kevin looked up with bright eyes. He smiled. "Oh, yes sir. Thank you, your honor." Kevin said shaking the judge's hand. "You also continue this case. Remember to be here tommorow morning at 9:00am sharp." the judge continued. Kevin stood up. "Yes sir. I won't let you down. Thank you." Kevin head for the door. "Remember Mr. Lomax...your last warning." the judge said before Kevin exited the room. Kevin looked back once more. "Yes sir." he said before he left. 


	2. Deja Vu?

Kevin bursted through the door with a huge smile on his face. Maryanne looked up from what she was doing and saw Kevin. "What are you so happy about?" she asked as he walked towards her. "Mare...I GOT IT!!" he yelled. Maryanne's eyes widened up. "You mean--" she said as she stood up. "Yes! I'm not disbarred!!" Kevin cut her off. Maryanne started screaming. "Oh my God!! You did it!" She yelled jumping up and down. Kevin grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed him back and they were starting to get caught up in the moment when...Knock, knock. They break and Kevin let's her go and walks to the door. Maryanne was right behind him. Kevin opened the door to see John Milton. As soon as Kevin saw John, he started having flashbacks of him that just flew passed his eyes. All of a sudden, he couldn't remember who John Milton was although he looked very fimiliar. "Hi...can I help you?" Kevin asked. John smiled. "Mr. Lomax?" he asked. "Yes. I'm Kevin Lomax." he replied. John extended his hand. "John Milton." he said. Kevin took his hand. As soon as he did, he felt strange. He felt his whole body go numb but he ignored it. "Please to meet you." Kevin said as he shook his hand. As soon as he let go, he felt fine again. Weird. "May I?" John asked. "Of course." Kevin said as he opened the door wider and revealed Maryanne. John looked at her. "This is your wife? Maryanne?" he asked. "Yes...how are you?" she said taking his hand, also having the numbness feeling. He smiled then let go her hand. He walked in the apartment. Kevin looked at John strangely then closed the door behind him. John looked around in the house. "Wow. Lovely apartment you have here." he replied. Kevin and Maryanne followed behind John. "Thank you..." Maryanne said strangely. "You decorated it?" John asked, already knowing everything about the two. "Yes." she replied. John turned around to face Maryanne. "You did a lovely job." he said with a look in his eye that made Maryanne aroused. She smiled. "Thanks." she said finally. John smiled back then sat down freely on the couch. "Can I--" Maryanne started. "Get me anything? No thanks." he said. Maryanne sat on the love seat. All Kevin could think about was how familiar John was. "I'm sorry...haven't we met somewhere before?" Kevin asked John with this weird feeling. John looked up at Kevin with that evil smile he gets. "Not that I know of, son. I'm here just to disgust your case." John said. Kevin finally felt comfortable enough to sit down across from John. "I hear you were nearly disbarred." John said. "Yes. I'm not even sure why." Kevin replied. "63 straight convictions...disbarred or not, it's good enough for me." John laughed, but Kevin kept a serious look on his face. John took a check out of his pocket and showed it to Kevin. "What's this?" Kevin asked as he took the check. "The amount of how much you'll get if you work at my firm." John replied. Kevin looked at the zeros and his eyes widened. Maryanne leaned over to see the check. "No fucking way..." she said as she saw all the zeros. "Are--Are you serious? You're offering me a job?" Kevin said all choked up, wanting to make absolutely sure. "Of course....you'd help me out a great deal. You got talent. First-class, Kev. What do you say kid?" John said. "But this is in New York." Maryanne replied. "Don't worry. I already got everything set for you. So, you coming or not?" John said in his New York accent. Kevin kept looking at the check and then at John, back and forth. Kevin not so sure he should leave his mother behind, kept thinking. "Baby...what do ya say? I mean, this guy is offering us a great deal here." Maryanne whispered to Kevin. "Yeah, but what about Ma?" Kevin whispered back. "Come on, Kevin. She'll be just fine. We really need this right now. Okay?" Maryanne said anxiously. Kevin thought for one last second and was getting ready to say no when he looked into John's eyes. All of a sudden, the numbness came back and then went away, he had totally changed his mind. Kevin smiled brightly. "Let's do it." he said as he turned to John who was smiling so wickedly, it was scary. "We're gonna do it Mr. Milton." Kevin said once more. Maryanne was excited at this point. John stood up just as Kevin and Maryanne did. They shook hands, numbness occured yet again, and John gave Kevin his card. "I'm gonna be outta here next week. You have until then to get ready. Call me when you have completely made up your mind." he said then laughed. He walked to the door and let himself out. Maryanne screamed and jumped on Kevin. They started laughing then they kissed. At this point, for some eerie reason, Kevin didn't care about his mother or why John looked so familiar; he just wanted to get to New York and make the money. 


	3. The Devil's Dirty Work

Kevin and Maryanne walk the streets of New York, just looking around, obviously tourists. A woman with a fair brown complexion and curly black hair comes up to Maryanne. "Hi! Maryanne Lomax? I see you're better!" she said. Maryanne had a slightly confused look on her face. "I'm so sorry but do I know you?" Maryanne said with a gentle smile. "Jackie Heath! Remember? You were here and you got sick. Kevin took you back. You don't remember?" Jackie said. Kevin found something very familiar about her. "I'm sorry, I have no idea." Maryanne replied. Jackie looked at Kevin. "Well you remember me right? Leamon's wife?" she said. Kevin shooked his head. "Oh...that's too bad you don't remember...but it was good seeing you anyway. I gotta go now...see ya!" Jackie said then she walked back across the street. "Do you know her?" Kevin said with a laugh. "I've never seen her before in my life. I was never sick...what is she talking about?" Maryanne said still confused. Kevin was still laughing. "Maybe she knows you in another life...come on." he said as he took her hand.  
  
Kevin and John walked in the door together, both carrying a briefcase. John was introducing Kevin to everybody. "Kevin!" somebody said when they saw him. Kevin turned around to find a black man with a mustache and glasses smiling at him. "Welcome back man." he said as he took Kevin's hand and shook it. Kevin found it weird that everybody knew him but he played along and pretended like he knew who all these people were. "Thanks." Kevin said unsure about the whole thing. Somebody called the man's name, "Leamon!" they said. Leamon ran to the person, and just hearing his name made Kevin automatically remember who Leamon & Jackie Heath were. Before Kevin knew it, John was pulling on his arm. They continued on to another room where a woman in a red suit was on the phone arguing in French. Her back was turned, so Kevin couldn't see her. "This is Christabella." John said. The name didn't ring a bell to Kevin at first. Kevin just watched her. She finally turned around and revealed her face to Kevin. All of a sudden, Kevin started having flashbacks about Chistabella and he automatically remembered her. He gasped suddenly. Christabella finished talking on the phone then she walked slowly up to Kevin and John. Of course, she knew exactly who Kevin was but she ignored him for some reason. John spoke to Christabella in Italian. She responded in the language and all Kevin could do was stare at her and realize how beautiful she was. When he realized he was staring, he snapped out of it and looked away quickly. What am I doing? I'm married! he thought to himself after looking away. Both Christabella and John knew what Kevin was blushing about. She smiled then walked back to the phone and got back to work. John pulled Kevin by the arm again and showed him everybody else. All Kevin found himself thinking about was Christabella and what erotic thing he wanted to do to her but he felt so guilty, he couldn't even look at Maryanne later that day, which made her worry because he wasn't saying anything.  
  
The next day, Kevin walked into his office and got ready for the work day. He sat at his desk and looked out the window enjoying the beautiful view from 30 stories above. A man working at the firm came in to greet Kevin. "Mr. Milton wants to see you." he said after coming to Kevin with a "good morning". Kevin sighed then walked out his office to John's. He let himself in without knocking and John was standing right there in front of the door. "We need to talk, Kevin." John said with that dry voice that he has. Kevin let himself all the way in and John closed the door behind him. "What about?" Kevin asked. John signaled Kevin to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He did. John sat at his desk as well. "Well...you know Mr. Gettys. They just found two female teenagers in the trunk of his car." John said seriously. Kevin looked shocked. All of a sudden, John just started laughing. Kevin looked up at him. "Well, what's so funny about that?" Kevin snapped. "Ahem...nothing. Rumor has it that someone else put the bodies there. We have no idea who and we need--" John was cut off. "...me to get on the case." Kevin said. "How did you guess?" John said sacastically. "Look, John...I know he did it. He is a fucking asshole with nothing better to do than molest young girls at his own fucked up free will." Kevin said almost angrily. "And yet, you are the one who won the case for him. Hmm? We don't know for sure. You are the best damn trial lawyer in this city. It's not likely that a disbarment hearing gets canceled...we need you on the case." John said with that wicked smile of his. Kevin looked down and then back up. Kevin was destined to say no. "You gonna fight for this thing or not?" John asked once more. Without hesitation, Kevin spoke his answer. "No! I will not..." he felt weird all of a sudden, the numbness worked up in his body again, he has suddenly changed his mind. "You won't what?" John said knowing what was going on because hey, he did it. Kevin's numbness went away. "I will not...let you down." Kevin said finally, hardly knowing what he was saying. John smiled again. "Good. Now...you got a meeting with him tommorow. You better get started and figure out how you'll straighten out the sick fuck...haha." John said then the doors to his office opened automatically. Kevin felt like he was floating when he stood up. He walked lightly out the room and the doors slammed behind him. When they did, Kevin felt heavy and tired. He almost fell to the ground but he managed to keep his balance. What have I done now? Kevin thought as he walked back down the hall. 


	4. What Fate Becomes

Kevin just finished talking to Mr. Gettys and he is now in his office, working on the case. The phone rings and Kevin almost jumps at the sudden clamor. Kevin grabs the phone, "Lomax..." he said professionally. A woman's voice was heard on the other end. "Kevin?" the voice said. Kevin didn't recognize the voice at first but then he thought about it. "Oh, Mom...what are you doing calling?" Kevin said after a while. "What? I can't call my son once in a while?" Alice said. "No Ma, It just took me by surprise that you'd call." Kevin laughed. "Kevin, I gotta talk to you." Alice said. Oh, God...here we go again. Kevin thought. "I have this weird feelin'..." she said. "Ma, you always have a baaaad feeling. What's wrong now?" Kevin said. "The Devil is upon you, Kevin. I have this feeling that you are obsessed by something evil." she said sounding serious. Kevin laughed to himself silently at the remark. "Ma, I'm just fine. Nothing is obsessing me." he said. "You don't believe me do you? Well...don't say I didn't warn you." Alice said. "Mom, everything's fine," he said as he looked at his watch, "Mom, I gotta go, I'm very busy with a big case. Love ya." he said trying to rush. "But--" Alice tried to say but Kevin hung up the phone right in her face. Kevin laughed as he got up. "Parents..." he said as he walked out his office.  
  
When Kevin closed his door of his office, he turned around to find Christabella standing right in front of him, looking deep into his eyes. Kevin greeted her nervously but she just stood there saying nothing. Kevin found himself eyeing her cleavage. Christabella lifted his head then gave his a sweet and juicy smooch on the lips, smearing lipstick around his mouth. Kevin stood there with not a look of shock but more of a look of pleasure as if he wanted her just as much. His mind went blank, not thinking about anything but her as Kevin dragged her in his office, and locked the door. Kevin kissed her deeply as his body pinned hers against the wall. Christabella took her hands in his and lead them to under her dress where Kevin's hands started to caress. Kevin suddenly felt the numbness again and he wanted her bad but he broke off, let her go, backed away, and looked at her with a terrified expression. Christabella wasn't surprised at all that he backed off. "I can't do this. I'm married." Kevin let out suddenly. She didn't think a thing of it. She just walked closer to him. "You already have." she then kissed him again, but this time it was more of a malicious kiss that led Kevin into a abyss that just made him apart of the Devil. He couldn't resist. He desprately kissed her back without thinking.   
  
Later on, the two were lying on the floor under a wool blanket. Both naked, one guilty. He didn't even realize what happened until he took a look at Christabella who had the most devilish smile. "Did you like the view?" she laughed. He looked at her with a look of shock but didn't answer her. He just laid there. All the while, everybody tried to get Kevin's attention by knocking on the door but he was too busy getting into the erotic moment with Christabella. The door had a knock once again. "Kevin?" said a voice. A female voice. Could it be? Maryanne! Kevin's eyes widened then he hopped up from the floor like a missile. He got dressed fast. He combed his hair back as quick as he could. "Um....coming sweetheart." he said nervously as he looked at Christabella who was still lying on the floor, naked. "What are you doing? Get up!" Kevin whispered frantically but Christabella just laughed. "What are you doing in there?" Maryanne asked from behind the door. "Um..." Kevin uttered as her fixed his tie. He went to the door and opened it a crack. "Sorry, baby, I'm having a meeting with an client. Can you come back later?" Kevin asked nervously. "It's really important. I have to talk to you now." Maryanne said. Kevin was getting ready to protest when hand took hold of the door and opened it wider to reveal Christabella standing behind Kevin. "May we help you?" Christabella said as she clutched the wool blanket wrapped around her chest to cover her breasts. Kevin sunk and his heart skipped a beat. He buried his head in his hand knowing that he was in for it. Maryanne's eyes widened and her eyebrows lowered. She looked at Kevin. "What the fuck is this? Huh? What the FUCK is going on?!" she said with mixed emotions in her voice. Christabella just smiled. "Look, it's not what you think--" Kevin started. "Oh yeah? A half naked woman in your office....you haven't been fucking this bitch? Huh?" she yelled. Christabella stepped forward. "Matter of fact, he did...and who the fuck are you calling a bitch, you slut." Christabella said. Maryanne's face was dead-pan and she stood there for a second and stared at Kevin and Christabella back and forth. "Look, Mare--" Kevin was cut off by a blazing slap across the face. "Fuck you, Kevin." she said as she walked away. Christabella laughed and wiped her red hair out of her face. Kevin followed Maryanne down the hall. "Mare...Mare, listen to me!" Kevin said grabbing her arm. Maryanne jerked away and slapped him again, this time much harder. "You stay the fuck away from me. Don't even bother coming home today, you son-of-a-bitch. It's over!" she yelled then continued down the hall. Kevin rubbed his face as he watched Maryanne throw her wedding ring on the ground. Everybody was watching curiously. Once Maryanne vanished, Kevin picked up the ring and slide it perfectly on his pinky finger. He walked to his office, ordered Christabella to get out, which is what she did, but with a huge pleasurable smile on her face.   
  
Kevin went over John's that night. Although they lived in the same building, Kevin knew what he was in for if he even tried to go home. John, acting dumbstruck, knew exactly what happened because Kevin didn't know it, but John told Christabella to seduce Kevin and she was more than proud to do so. "What happened?" John asked pretending to feel sorry for Kevin who was sitting on John's couch with his head buried in his hands between his knees. "I don't even know..." he mumbled. "Ah...cheer up...it couldn't have been that bad. So you fucked your collegue...so what?" John said pretending not to know that Maryanne is pissed at him, "Just don't let Maryanne find out." he said pouring a glass of brandy. "She did! Why the fuck do you think I'm here and not at home?!" he yelled angrily from under his hands. "Whoa...no need to get touchy, my friend." John said with a smile in his voice. "To make things worse, I liked it." Kevin said now fiddling with Maryanne's ring on his pinky finger. John handed him the glass of brandy then sat on a chair across from Kevin. Before John even looked up, Kevin was finished with that whole glass already. "You need to calm down, Kev. You'll be alright. Why would you do it if you gave any shit about your wife?" Kevin looked up shocked. "I can't believe you would say that! I love Maryanne!" he bellowed as he stood up. "Then why would you fuck someone else? Huh? Can you answer that for me, son? Why? Was she becoming unactive enough for you? Is she even a good fuck?" John said laughing. "I've heard enough of this! I'm going to straighten things out right now!" Kevin yelled as he headed for the door. John continued to laugh. "What are you gonna say when you get there? 'Sorry I fucked someone else. Please forgive me'?" John laughed. Kevin opened the door, stomped out and slammed the door. All of a sudden, he didn't know why he was so angry but he continued to his apartment. He could hear John laughing in the distance but he continued down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He made it to his apartment, opened the door...empty. "Mare?" Kevin called once. No answer. "Maryanne? You here?" he continued to call. Still no answer. He began to look around the house. No Maryanne to be found. Then, coming across the kitchen, he found a piece of paper on the table. It was note. Kevin picked it up. It read: "Dear Kevin, I've gone back to Gainsville. Don't try to find me but I just can't take staying here in New York any longer. You hurt me, Kevin. I can't find it in my heart to forgive you. I knew you'd change your mind about me sooner or later. Yet we have another burden on our shoulders that I don't know how to lift. Kevin, I'm four weeks pregnant. I was planning on telling you tonight actually, but it hurts just to think about that right now. I just want you to know that I'm alright and don't try to look for me. Maryanne." Kevin immediately crumpled the note up and burst into tears. 


	5. A Dirty Plot

All Kevin could do was continue the case on Gettys which is what he did. It was two months after Kevin found out his wife was pregnant and he worked hard everyday and night with his mind on nothing but the case, and of course, Maryanne. He has prayed for the day that she'd get pregnant. Now that she did, he hates himself not being able to share the moment with Maryanne. Kevin was half-way asleep on his desk one night until the phone ring. He almost jumped out the chair. He rubbed his eyes then answered the phone. "Hello?" he said dryly. "Hi Kevin." said a female voice. Kevin almost jumped out of his chair again when he heard the voice. "Maryanne???" Kevin almost yelled. "Yeah, it's me." she said. "Maryanne...wh-wh-wh--" Kevin stuttered. "Kevin I just need to tell you something. I still haven't forgiven you. I hope you understand you broke my heart." Maryanne interrupted. "But Maryanne, you have to listen to me--" Kevin was interrupted again. "Kevin...just stop. I've done enough listening back there." she continued. "Maryanne, I don't know what happened. My mind was blank. I didn't know what I doing," Kevin said begging, "I love you. I would never try to purposely hurt you. Please forgive me." Maryanne sighed. "Kevin...I miscarried...I'm under a lot of stress right now." she said. "You miscarried?!" Kevin said now jumping out of his chair. "Yes. I can't explain why right now. It's just not a good time for me. I just think that we really need some more time apart." Maryanne said. "But Maryanne--" Kevin started. "I'm sorry Kevin. I love you too but I gotta go. Bye." she said. "Maryanne--" Kevin said. Dial tone. She hung up. Kevin just held the phone to his ear for a second and then slammed the phone down angrily. He buried his head in his hands again. "FUCK!" he yelled then sighed.  
  
The day of the big case has arrived. Kevin was already waited outside the court room nervously. He took a deep breath then walked in the court room to see the jury and Gettys sitting down looking mean. Kevin looked over at him and their eyes locked on each other. Kevin started having flashbacks again. He felt as if he was looking deep into Gettys' soul. Kevin blinked his eyes as if a bright light just poured into them and looked away. Gettys continued to stare at Kevin with that mean glare. Kevin ignored him and went to sit next to his client. Still, Gettys continued to stare as if he was trying to read Kevin's mind. Kevin looked back to see John smiling at him. Kevin suddenly felt the numbness again. This time it was much worse. The numbness was so bad, Kevin felt like he was being cooked. Then it stopped. Kevin didn't feel so negative about supporting Gettys or even cheating on his wife. He felt great as a matter of fact and he didn't even know it. "All rise. The honorable Armond Poe presiding." the baliff said. Everybody rose. "Please be seated." Poe said. Kevin looked at Poe and waited for him to say something. "Your witness, Mr. Lomax." Poe said. It seemed to Kevin that Poe's voice echoed. Kevin slowly rose and found himself smiling merrily.  
  
Kevin walked out the courtroom quickly with a frightened look on his face. The press and jury all walked out after him. Everybody was congratualating him for a great case. That's right. Kevin won the case and he didn't look too happy about it. He shook a couple of hands and burst out the door. John was right behind him and scared the crap out of him. "Hey kid, where you going?" John asked. Kevin just walked away without saying a word. John had the devilish smile. Kevin continued home. When he got in the door, he didn't look well at all. Suddenly the phone. He picked it up. "Hello?" Kevin said. A moment of silence. Then Kevin got this look of mixed emotions on his face. "No..." he said. The conversation continued on the other line. "No...no!" Kevin said again. A tear ran down his face. He slammed down the phone, now crying softly. "NO!!!" Kevin yelled after a moment of silence. He buried his head in his hands and his hands were practically filled with tears.  
  
Kevin wouldn't get out of his bed because he was too busy mourning over Maryanne's death. She died the day of Kevin's case. The cause of death is still unknown because people that Kevin talked to said she dropped dead in the street. An autopsy was done but she was perfectly healthy. Kevin fell asleep one night after crying his eyes out. When he woke up again, he found himself in John's apartment. "What the f--" Kevin said as he sat up. "A mystery Kevin? A plain goddamn mystery you have no idea about. Life is nothing but a fucking mystery. Think about it. You have no idea how you ended up in this shit do you?" said a voice. Kevin was very aware of who the voice was but where was he? Kevin whipped his head around helplessly searching for John. And there he was, right behind Kevin. "A fucking mystery indeed." John laughed. Kevin's eyes grew wider. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Kevin asked. John chuckled. "What do you think, hmm? Think back about what I said before." John replied. "What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. "Think....back."John said again. All of a sudden Kevin had flashbacks and remembered all of his past tramas. He looked up at John. " You motherfucker!" Kevin yelled trying to get up. But he couldn't. He was tied to the chair and he didn't know it. "Let me go!" Kevin bellowed. John circled Kevin several times. "Hmm...now you remember don't you?" John said. Kevin went numb again. "What are you doing to me?" Kevin said weakly trying to get over the numbness. Christabella walked out with a knife. "He's taking away your positive energy." she said with a smile. She undid Kevin's shirt then cut his chest open. Kevin didn't even feel it. He was too weak to protest and move. "You gotta love her don't ya?" John laughed. Christabella looked into Kevin's eyes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and Kevin felt like he was in a perfect and blissful paradise. Kevin's eye's opened again. He had no idea what was just done to him. He looked down to his chest to see it cut open like a fish. The weird thing was that there was no blood. "What the fuck?!" Kevin yelled. Christabella placed a finger over his mouth. "Shhh. Don't worry about it..." she chuckled. "Now what, Kevin? Where do you have to go? When? Or do you have anywhere to go...no." John said with a laugh. Suddenly Kevin felt lightheaded and dizzy, the faces of the two before him starting to disappear into blackness... "Well, Christabella, my dear. Who's our next target?" John said with an evil grin.   
  
The End 


End file.
